Changes
by Mrs.JasperHullen
Summary: After grad, Bella and Edward set off to the Cullens house. She gets what she wants and is changed. She has to learn how to live with what she is now and what she craves with the help of Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and, of course Edward
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the year. I was so excited to finish high school yet, sad in a way. Another year passed by. I was a year older than Edward, in a way. I walked out the door in my dress for Graduation. Alice made me wear another little dress that she bought for me. I guess it was nice, it was a little…flashy…more of something Rosalie would wear, but I didn't want to upset Alice. So I wore it.

"You look nice today," Edward smiled his crooked smile, "Not that that's any different from any other day. By the way, remind me to thank Alice once again for her lovely sense of fashion."

I looked deep into his eyes. He looked amused, but also sad. He knew what was coming today. He knew there would be a change. He knew that he would not see me blush again. He would not feel my warm, soft skin. It would be replaced with cold, hard skin. He knew he would never see me cry, or have to remind me to eat. I could tell by looking into his troubled eyes that he was upset.

"Are you coming or do you need to wash your hair once more before we leave?"

He was making fun of me for the last time that we went out and I washed my hair three times before I could say that I was ready.

"I'm coming," I scowled at him, but he just laughed.

When we got to the school, we met up with Alice. She was in a dress that looked almost like the one she had worn to Prom last year. This one was different though. It didn't reveal as much skin. It was a bit longer too. She looked taller in it, and it wasn't just the fact that she wore high heals. She had her hair in mini pig tails at the back; they were almost on the top of her head. She looked even more beautiful than the usual angelic picture of a girl from a fantasy story…if that was possible.

"Hey Bella!" she ran and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You guys are finally here."

"Someone was taking there sweet time doing their make-up," he explained in an almost irritated tone.

"It's not my fault I am slower than you, that I can't move the speed of light. Not everyone is good at everything." He looked at me with an odd expression on his face. I looked carefully back into his and could tell the worry was not all gone yet. He still wanted me to change my mind. No. That was not going to happen.

"You guys show up late and then you just stand still? LET'S GO _ALREADY_!" Alice exclaimed annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Butterfly Kisses was playing in the gym when they got in

"Could I have this dance?" Edward asked as soon as we got inside.

"That depends," I said humorously "On…?" "Weather or not I will be the one you have this dance with." He laughed and smiled. "Of course with you. Who else? Jessica? Yeah right, not tonight. I would much rather take my chances with someone I have to dance for than with someone I barely know."

"Alright, as long as you promise not to let go of me. Even if Jacob comes in telling me not to graduate high school, because there are evil pixies attacking Forks High Graduates." I laughed and he followed soon after.

Soon after the dance was done, it was time for the ceremony. The teachers and principal made their final announcements, and then it was time. They called people in alphabetical order by their first names…which was really quite odd. They called Angela first. Then some girl named Anna, and some more people I knew, just wasn't well acquainted with. My name was 14th to be called. People stared at me and I tripped up the three stairs. It felt awkward being on stage in front of so many faces. There were people there I didn't know. People from different schools I guessed. They must be other people's dates. Jasper was also there. With Alice, of course.

As soon as I walked off the stage, Edward came to calm me down. I didn't even notice that I was hyperventilating.

"I told you I don't like crowds," I mentioned this to him every time he wanted to go out somewhere with a dance floor and he wanted to dance. "I guess graduating wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Does that mean you are going to stay here? In Forks high?" He asked. I knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Oh no buddy, I am coming with you and the rest of your family after tonight." He looked disappointed once again. I really don't think he was having that good of a time tonight. He tried to dazzle me, I could tell. I was not going to fall for that one again. "And that's why…" I mumbled.

He obviously heard, "What, you want people to be attached to you when you are as dangerous as me? You want to be a monster like me? Like in your dreams? I don't want that for you Bella…it's not right. I wish you would wait before the change.

"Edward A.M Cullen,"

"I will be right back, go stand with Alice and Jasper." He kissed me on the cheek and then walked onto the stage.

Just then, everyone looked over at the back of the gym. Tyler was running to the front yelling "EDWARD! I AM GOING TO GET YOU! SHE WAS MINE!" we all started to laugh.

"Well, I didn't see that one coming," Alice said with a smirk on her face, I looked at the evil little smirk and laughed harder, "Or maybe I did and just didn't want to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after the gym was calm…er, there was the big morphing thing with pictures. It was first a baby picture, then Public school grad picture. Then, this year's graduation picture came. I really hated mine. It looked like I was in another dimension floating through time and going back into the early nineteen hundreds. I really was going back. No-one knew that. I was really traveling back in time though. Being with Edward.

He was on the other side of the camera. The school could not afford to pay a professional, so they used graduates. Edward was the best with cameras, so they made him photographer. He took beautiful pictures. It was obvious that a professional photographer could not have done better. He didn't just use flash to brighten the pictures, whenever he smiled, so did the person being captured in the photo. It was brilliant.

"Look Bella! It's you!" yelled Jessica from the stage.

Great, don't you love it when people point you out? Especially when it is to show people a picture of you covered in chocolate cake on your first birthday? I know I don't. My grade eight grade picture was not much better. I had braces in and my hair was a mess. I had not idea it was picture day that day, so I got to school late and everyone was being photographed.

"Edward," I said in a slow voice.

"Yes, my love. What is it?" he spoke in that angelic, singsong voice.

"I was just wondering," I hesitated, "Why don't they put pictures of you and your family up there for grad?" I think I knew the answer, but, wouldn't the school make you give them pictures?

"We don't have any pictures of our human life Bella. We just tell them that and…" now _he _hesitated.

"Dazzle them into letting you away with it I suppose." I said in an obvious voice.

"Yeah, we "'Dazzle"' them." He laughed and I followed. He sounded so much softer than I did though.

After all the pictures of the grads were shown, we all got to dance again. They played Awkward Last Words, some songs I didn't know the names of that I have heard before, Hellogoodbye, The Quiet Things That No-One Ever Knows and some slow songs. The very last song they played was Graduation.

When that song was playing, everyone cried. Even some of the guys like Eric and Tyler were crying. Edward looked greatly depressed by the thought of graduating. Alice looked sad because she had gotten along quite well with some people in our lunch group. Jasper looked like he was about to run out the door, and I honestly could not blame him. He was stuck in a room full of people. The smell of warm blood from dancing, the looks of the tired teenagers. Nothing, _nothing, _could call out to him as much as this. He had already graduated once. Why did he need to go through this again? He could have just left. But Alice had been looking forward to this night for months. She got out dresses way before the necessary date.

The only people that didn't look at all upset were Lauren and Mike. I think they were happy to get rid of the Cullen's. Lauren was most likely happier to be getting rid of me than anyone else.

"Let's got," I heard Edward say as soon as the song was done. Alice and Jasper came with us. We all knew what was happening next. The only one who seemed tense about it really was Edward.

He was still intent on keeping me human. He didn't believe in turning me...He just wanted me to stay how I am now, just not forever. He obviously loved me, so he could not just decide on not changing me because he doesn't want to be stuck with me. Maybe it is because he doe love me that he doesn't want to take my life. The only thing wrong with his thinking is that, he is my life. He always would be.

The car ride was quiet. Too quiet.

Alice and Jasper looked almost exuberant now that we had left the school. Jasper for obvious reasons, but I couldn't tell why Alice was. Did she _love_ me that much too? Did she like the idea of spending eternity with me that much?

We got to my house and Edward came in with me.

"Bells," It was Charlie. "That you?"

"Yeah dad, it's me." I replied.

"What time are you leaving for school?" he asked, he sounded so sad. He was now standing next to me in the too-small kitchen.

"I am leaving once I get packed up. I will miss you dad, you know that don't you?" So I lied about where I was going. I had to have _some_ excuse for leaving. He thought that I got a scholarship to a collage in France. He knew I was pretty good at French and was easily taught new things, so he bought it.

"I love you sooooooo much," he hugged my too tightly, "Remember to pack your clothes for nice weather, bad weather, toothbrush, toothpaste, everything you need. Please call once and a while. Call your mother too, you know how she gets…"

He was not done giving me that talk yet so I _had_ to hear it. He wouldn't let me leave.

As soon as he was done, I went to my room to pack.


End file.
